Harry Potter and A Time of Secrecy
by empathicallychosen
Summary: A lifetime of Secrets kill Harry and to get him back Sirius will have to rewrite history to give the boy the life he deserved.   Can  Sirius undo years of damage and prove his love enough to make it happen or will Sirius's own secrets ruin everything?


WARNING this story contains child abuse.

DISCLAIMER I'm only putting it in here once so everyone better pay attention. I do not now nor will I ever own anything to do with the Harry Potter books. conon is done so now all i is wish.

this story is dedicated to ancient midnight for her help.

* * *

><p>Chapter one<p>

Secrets, Illusions and Delusions

"Where I come from **we** believe all sorts of things that aren't true… We call them history." - The Wizard of Oz, wicked

* * *

><p>Not even a have an hour after being released from the hospital wing Harry Potter walked down to Professor Dumbledore's office. Stopping in front of the gargoyle Harry ran into his two best friends Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley. None of them spoke. They knew precisely why the headmaster wanted to see them. As a matter-of-fact. They had been waiting for this moment ever since the rebirth of the megalomaniacal wizard Lord Voldemort.<p>

Professor Dumbledore was about to undo the magical bind on their powers that he had placed on them in their first year. Many people would have frowned upon the headmaster's actions. After all it was his job to help train students to use their magical abilities , not to suppress them but Albus Dumbledore had a very good reason for his actions

Because Harry, Ron And Hermione were the last members of the supposedly nonexistent race of wizards known as Voxtor magi. As Voxtor magi Harry, Ron and Hermione had powers that allow them to do things that were allegedly impossible. It was these powers that were the real reason that Harry Potter had survived the killing curse

. Professor Dumbledore found it no coincidence that the only Voxtor magi left would be born in such circumstances that they would meet one another whilst at school. He seemed confident that the Trinity were meant for great things. At the same time being so powerful also put them at great risk. If dark Wizards found out they would want to use them for evil. Whereas if the ministry found out Harry, Ron and Hermione would most likely spend the rest of their lives being studied as it was believed that the magi were the start of all magic.

So to protect them Dumbledore placed the children under the Abeoverto enchantment which changed the actions and attitudes of the trio so that they appeared normal.

For instance Ron who was raised in a typical Pureblood home was expected to believe in the practiced stereotypes and prejudices that came a long with being raised in that environment.. In actuality Ron very much sympathized with the beings who were outcast because of their differences. So much so that he was still haunted by his bigoted reaction towards the werewolf Remus Lupin during their encounter in the shrieking shack. Similarly as Hermione excelled at practical magic no one would have believed that she was also a seer so the power had been taken by the spell. So too had Harry's world class potions mastery, insomuch that he could only perform on a less than remedial level.. Even their conversations sounded different in the ears of others.

Of course, living two separate realities was hardly easy, which is why the magic had been explained to the school matron Madam Pomfrey in order to help the children cope with the different realities. Despite the fact that neither she or the headmaster was immured to the effects of the spell she was able to provide the trio with pensive-like diaries two separate the differing realities Notwithstanding the trouble it caused the trio had become very fond of the privacy the incantation afforded them. They were also to be secretly inducted into The Order of the Phoenix.

Like most of the other members of the Order Dumbledore wasted no time giving the Voxtor magi their first assignment to find and destroy Voldemort's Horcruxes.

with the use of their powers this was as easy as a summoning charm and before the end of the day a cracked ring, a broken locket a melted cup, a mangled Diadem and the skin of Voldemort's pet snake Nagini were all that remained of the dark lifelines , except of course for one and this one would not be as easy to dispatch as the other.

It had taken several days for Harry to come to terms with the fact that he was an incomplete Horcrux. But once he had he realized that it didn't change anything. Somewhere deep down he had always known that his destiny was to die . After doing some research in the library Hermione discovered that Voxtor magi had always died for the greater good of the Wizarding world. A long silence followed this announcement until it was at last broken by Ron, his voice sounded strained as though he was using it for the first time.

"So that's our great destiny to die, taking out Voldemort and as many Death Eaters as we can,"he said with a look of determination in his eyes

At first, Harry was so surprised to hear his best friend call Lord Voldemort by name that he failed to register what was said.

"No," Harry protested. "I'm the Boy-Who-Lived! I'm the Horcrux! It's my-…"

"OH MERLIN'S SAKE HARRY,"Hermione cried earning several interested stares from their fellow Gryffindors. Lowering her voice she added, "When are young to get it? We're in this together. Besides, it takes more than one of our kind to do the sacrificial magic."

So as much as Harry disliked it the three of them began planning their final act. While Hermione and Ron put together their Doomsday kits Harry retreated to the dungeon to create the poison they would need to take for the ancient sacrificial magic to work. As he opened the door to Professor. Snape's private storage he was immediately grateful that the potions master was away working as a double agent for the order. Rummaging through one of the cupboards of ready made potions and poisons Harry accidentally grabbed a vile labeled soul restorative potion. _That's odd_, Harry thought. he was just wondering what the mixture did when his newly returned powers supplied Harry with an astonishing revelation

He could see Snape at home with two other people. People that Harry recognized all too well. They were his mother and father. _No, _Harry, corrected himself. M_y parents are dead. I saw them come out of Voldemort's wand. _As if from out of the blue Harry remembered a memory he had been suppressing since that night that he, Hermione, and Sirius Black were attacked by over an entire host of Dementors the memory of exactly what had happened the night that Lily and James Potter had supposedly died.

The truth of the matter was that Lord Voldemort had not used the killing curse . The way he had with Harry. Instead he had used a spell to temporarily separate the soul and body. Harry assumed that Voldemort had a different plan in mind for his parents. Harry could only assume that Snape had taken advantage of the temporary defeat for his own purposes.

After hastily throwing together a satisfactory poison Harry raced back to Dumbledore's office to explain the truth about the alleged double agent only to find that the headmaster was gone on business for the order.

With that being the case Harry reluctantly let the matter go except to expound the truth to Ron and Hermione. Neither one was really surprised by the information. There were certain abilities that were so subtle that there was no need for the enchantment to remove them and one of those powers was the ability to tell a light wizard from a dark Wizard. while they were baffled by Snape's reasons for keeping the Potters they were at least vindicated in knowing that they had not been wrong to suspect him every time Lord Voldemort began to gain an upper hand. .

Once again the Hogwarts Express arrived too quickly for Harry liking and as soon as he stepped through the platform Harry discovered that his last summer would be his worst. As they waited for their families Mr. and Mrs. Granger were nowhere to be found. Eventually as most of the crowd left the station Hermione's Aunt appeared with devastating news. Jean and David Granger had died several weeks earlier from a mysterious unknown cause. A few days later via the connection in his scar Harry was forced to witness Death Eaters abduct his Godfather and former professor. Harry's initial fears of their murders was almost immediately put to rest as the two men were force fed a mind control potion that instantly turn them into mindless Death Eaters

But it wasn't only Voldemort who had made Harry's summer miserable, because Harry Potter was a boy with many secrets, indeed more secrets than an almost 15-year-old boy ought to have. Secrets that only the two best friend knew. Things that Harry, Ron and Hermione had gone to great lengths to hide from the wise and incredibly perceptive headmaster. The secret Harry was most ashamed of, was the secret of what really happened behind the closed doors of number Four Privet Drive. The truth of the matter was that for as long as Harry could remember, he had been beaten and abused by his aunt and uncle. Harry's uncle, Vernon Dursley, often beat him because he was an alcoholic who was blinded by ignorance and an extreme hatred of anything outside his view of normalcy,

Harry's Aunt Petunia had a separate reason entirely. Aunt Petunia had a grudge against Harry's deceased mother, which she had transferred onto Harry. Petunia had always been jealous of her sister Lily, and hated that her younger sister often received all of the praise from their parents when they were children. This was the reason that Petunia Dursley thoroughly enjoyed coming after Harry with whatever was within reach whenever she felt punishment was justified, and even occasionally for no reason at all.

Harry could not bear it if anyone ever found out what was going on inside these four walls. He could only imagine what people would say if they found out that Harry Potter, the infamous hero of the wizarding world who once defeated the most evil dark wizard of all time, spent his summers being beaten within an inch of his life by a pair of Muggles. Therefore he for waited Voldemort's arrival with increasing dread and one week into, the holiday his fears were realized

Suddenly Harry was awakened by a terrible commotion and burning sensation from his scar. He knew what that meant Voldemort's minions had somehow penetrated Dumbledore's wards. Despite their inhumane treatment of him Harry was grateful that his relatives were away at the cinema.

Knowing that he had a limited amount of time before the Death Eaters stormed his bedroom Harry dove for the emergency kit . Fumbling with the lid he pulled out a drawstring pouch filled with a glamour powder that the three friends had devised in their first year to keep people from noticing Harry's injuries. Covering himself in the powder Harry shrank the remainder of the emergency kit so that it would fit in the bottom of his shoe. Assuming that his enemies would search him. No sooner had he finished lacing up his trainers then the door to Dudley's second bedroom was blown off its hinges. there in the doorway stood an army of Death Eaters. As expected in the midst of the dark wizards stood to faces Harry would have recognized anywhere .Lily and James Potter the couple was now several years older then the versions in the photo album on his desk. But there was no denying them.

"Oh James just look at how much our baby has grown," Lily cooed sounding exactly like any other mother separated from her child. "I can't believe how much he looks like you!"

"But he's got your eyes," James added with obvious pleasure. "Well Harry, your mum and I haven't seen you in almost fourteen years? Don't you at least have a hug for us? "

.

"How do I know if it's really you,"Harry replied knowing that it would be suspicious if he wasn't at least a little skeptical,

Chuckling at how clever Harry was James took a step towards his son. With nothing but a smile in the boys direction James stood stock still and with the tiny pop he was gone. Where the man once stood now stood a majestic stag putting any doubt Harry had regarding the man's identity to rest. No amount of magic could properly emulate an Anomalus form. Not even Tom Riddle or Dumbledore were that powerful.. Even though Harry had known it would be true he couldn't help but gape at the majestic stag he had seen only in Patronus form.

Transforming back into a man with a small pop James couldn't help laughing at what he deemed a priceless expression on Harry's face. He held his arms out expectantly but Harry didn't move. His powers indicated that James truly yearned for a bond with his child. He, too, had wanted nothing more for as long as he could remember. But Voldemort knew this. It was probably the only reason why Remus and Sirius had not been the ones sent to collect him.

It was a game. Voldemort was allowing the Potters enough free agency to love Harry openly, then when the time was right he would turn his mother and father into heartless Death Eater zombies ready and willing to kill. Harry's blood was boiling. He had gone through this enough times with the Dursleys to understand the process. did Voldemort really expect him to fall for this? No. Harry wasn't going to be played with Even if it meant denying his greatest desire. Seemingly realizing this James dropped his arm giving off a sense of devastation. The pain in the man's hazel eyes was enough to make Harry reconsider. But before he could totally make up his mind the pain was gone and his father had a lopsided smile filled with mischief written all over his face .

"Have it your way," he conceded. "But I've waited far too long to have you back again. So if you won't give me my snuggles I will have to take them,"

crossing the room so quickly that Harry didn't even have time to move James swept him into a bone-crushing bear hug. The love emanating from his father radiated above anything he could have hoped for in his wildest dreams but Harry could not enjoy the comfort of the embrace. Although the glamor powder was designed to not only mask the abuse but to also provide temporary relief and strength it couldn't totally eliminate Harry's suffering. White-hot pain shot through his body with the intensity of electricity. Harry bit straight through his bottom lip as James unknowingly aggravated several old and new injuries.

Instinctively Harry pushed away with as much zeal as he could muster. The force of the separation was so strong that Harry overbalanced landing on his rear end aggravating even more wounds. From the doorway he could hear several of the dark Wizard laughing. However Harry's focus was on his father. James's heartache was so strong that it took Harry by surprise that the man had not keeled over from a broken heart. Sensing this as well Lily came over to comfort her husband who was already lifting the boy to his feet.

"No, no Harry," his father chided, in a tone that suggested he was speaking to a small child. "You mustn't _ever_ pull away like that again . I know this must be hard for you to understand but your mother and I cherish you more then life itself. We never would have left willingly. You know that, don't you?"

A River of tears was now flowing freely down Harry's face completely oblivious to the increasing jeers of the Death Eaters Harry nodded his throat too tight to speak.

. Once again James pulled Harry into a slightly less vigorous hug, purposefully cradling Harry into his chest. It took every ounce of self-discipline that Harry had not to pull away. Nevertheless he involuntarily stiffened in the man's arms. His father must have noticed but said nothing choosing instead to keep Harry pressed up against him even longer. In fact the only reason he pulled away at all was to let Lily have a go at him. Lily too snuggled with Harry for what felt like an eternity and although each moment only added to his aggravation Harry's need for a mothers comfort outweighed his pain. When they finally pulled apart Lily got down on one knee to caress away her son's tears unknowingly brushing up against a relatively fresh welt.

"There, there,"his mother whispered soothingly. "It's horrible I know our being separated but it will never happen again. Once you've been initiated nothing will ever keep us apart."

"I can't… I won't," resisted Harry .

"Oh yes you will,' James retorted his eyes flashing dangerously. "The Dark Lord promised not to hurt you as long as you behave. So you WILL be on your best behavior. You WILL do EXACTLY as your told and the three of us will NEVER be apart again."

The commands were given so forcefully that Harry automatically took a step back. But even through all of the harsh words Harry could sense his father's desperation

to have his family back together. Immediately Harry felt sorry for his father knowing that not only was his plan sure to go against what ever Voldemort had in mind fo him. Harry's own plans were destined to separate him from his mother and father forever. Inwardly he couldn't help finding the irony in the whole situation. It seemed that time would never be on his side. All his life Harry's greatest desire was to have a proper family and now that his mother and father were finally back in his life his accursed destiny as the Boy-Who-Lived would be getting in the way of his happiness yet again.

"I'm sorry," Harry replied so mournfully that James stared.

Assuming Harry's lamentation was due to the reprimand James softened, giving the boy yet another hug. Once again Harry stiffened and once again James noticed the standoffish behavior. He counteracted by ruffling Harry's hair oblivious to the bloody gash on the top of his son's head that had been caused by Dudley's Smelting stick. Unable to suppress it Harry gave a small whimper trembling from the efforts it took not to cry out. Taking this as a sign of fear James sighed and like his wife he began stroking Harry's face,

"Now, now there's no need for fear or tears," declared his father. "I simply cannot allow your silly teenage stubbornness to interfere with your well-being. As for all of this shyness of yours, I have decided to make it my personal mission to break you of this unbecoming behavior.

"As have I," his mother announced . "But we really should get going. I'm sure Padfoot and Moony have collected Harry's friends by now."

"I doubt that, Flower, they just found out that they're still married men," James retorted, "when we left Padfoot was still snogging Tabatha and Moony didn't even know there was anyone in the room aside from Nicolette."

James's statement left Harry thunderstruck. Tabatha? Nicolette? Sirius and Remus were married? Harry felt as if the world was spinning around him in so much that he hardly registered James herding Harry over to the Death Eaters or when they materialized inside a familiar dilapidated manor

. If he got a chance to ponder these things later Harry would wonder why he was so surprised, Harry a never spent more then a few hours with his godfather and they only time they had ever spoken about anything remotely personal was while Sirius was explaining how Wormtail had betrayed his family. Likewise all throughout his entire third-year Harry's favorite Professor had only confided in Harry if first confronted. These things notwithstanding Harry felt a deep sense of betrayal from both men.

Harry didn't snap out of these thoughts until after he had been led into a medieval style dining Hall where an army of Death Eaters sat amidst Hermione, Ron, Remus, Sirius, a dark-haired brunette which was capturing all of Remus's attention. In much the same way as his godfather was doing with the woman sitting across from him.

Assuming that the two strangers were his godmother and pseudo-Aunt Harry observed them. Right away Harry could tell that his godmother and Mrs. Weasley must have been related. His godmother although thinner and a good deal more attractive possessed many of the same features particularly in the woman's similarly shaped kindhearted face, freckles and their identical eyes and nose .Turning his the tension to Nicolette Harry began to examine her. Nicolette was a tall woman with an athletic body shape with high cheekbones, Chestnut hair, pale skin and dark cat eyes.

Realizing Harry had entered the room Sirius and Remus reluctantly tore their eyes the way from their wives to survey the Boy-Who-Lived. He could hear both men calling out greetings but Harry deliberate ignored them as he was let somewhat vigorously into a seat in between both of his parents..

Briefly Harry turned his attention to his friends and was relieved to see that they were both unharmed though Hermione seemed to be crying. He didn't need to wonder why. Since the news about her mother and father Hermione had been staying with her grandmother and she was a Muggle… Harry shook his head trying not to think about it. Despite being distracted Harry still managed to catch his friends eye. At the sight of him Hermione shrieked being immune to the powder . Ron nudged her warningly. But Harry couldn't blame her. The Dursleys had been particularly vicious this summer, Praying to every being in heaven that Voldemort would not be able to see past the magical disguise he turned his attention to his enemy and realized for the first time that his scar wasn't hurting.

* * *

><p>author 's note: I know that I had skipped a lot of SiriusHarry/Remus bonding from the first draft but I promise there will be plenty later on.


End file.
